REMEMBER ME AS I AM
by msmiyabi
Summary: ITS about Heero and Relina having a double wedding with Duo and Hilde but something comes between Heero and stops the wedding. It's a crossover Between Sm,Gundam Wing,Dbz,Roion Warriors,Digimon, and BubbleGum Crisis
1. Default Chapter

REMEMBER ME AS I AM

REMEMBER ME AS I AM.

~*~I dont own Gundam Wing so dont sue me ~*~

Intro

Heero and Relina are having a double wedding with Duo and Hilde said Noin.

Terri: I just can't wait. It's going to be §o much fun ha I can't till I get Married. ( Relina's best friend )

Quatre: Where are they any way.

Terri: they all went to the mall to shop for there wedding next week.

Quatre: ok.

At the mall where Heero,Relina,Duo,Hilde, and every one else is besides Noin,Quatre,Terri,and Trowa

Relina: Hey Hilde look at this dress it's so cute oo look at that one or may.

Hilde: God Relina just pick a dress damn it's not that hard.

(there in David brideal so you should know it's hard)

Duo\Herro: Did you 2 find a dress yet.

Hilde: I did but Relina didn't.

Catherine: Look us girls (Sally,Dorthey) will stay here you guys do what ever.

So all the guys when to eat at Sbarro to eat. ( Sbarro the pizza place it's like Mcdonalds but it serves Itailan food.this is what they ordered.

Heero:1 slice of pizza with pepperoni n/ sasuages.

Duo: 2 medium pizza one with extra cheese and the other one with with green peppers.

Wufei: 2 slices of plain pizza.

Nick: (Terri's b\f) 3 slices of pizza with every thing one it.

Behind them was a full table of girls Named Tiffany (Erepriss they call her eather one),Serena,Sora,Mia,Priss and Hotaru. they order their food and starting to talk about b\f's and the guys were being nosy of course.

Erepriss: So Hotaru when are you going to get another b\f 

Serena: Tiffany(also erepriss) stop preasureing her she only 12.

Hotaru: So your trying to say i'm to young for a b\f.

Serena: No I mean if don't want one you havve to get one.

Priss: So Erepriss when is your man coming back from the war .

Erepriss: I know he's alive but ok................. let me make it easier for you if I don't find him with in next month fuck him.

Sora: Of course we all know you can get a man just like that.

Heero: Those name's sound familer to me.

Duo\Wufei: I know.

Heero got up was walked over too there table. He said pardon me be your names sound familer. 

Erepriss: My bad for cutting you off but you and you guy friends look familer too.

Erepriss: O my god it can't be.

Sora: WHAT!!!!!

Erepriss\Heero: Is your name ..............

At the same time they Heero Tiffany. 

Every one at the girls table: Heero how what did forget it.

Just then Relina and the other walked in and saw Heero talkin to those other girls and he was sitting next to Tiffany.

Relina: What is Heero doing with those girls.

Erepriss: There goes cousin Relina.

Serena: So Heero when did you come back from the war.

Heero/Erepriss: 2 Year ago. 

Sora: How did you know Tiffany. 

Erepriss: Cause i just did. Well don't you think I've been lokking for him.

Heero: I've been searching for you to.

Every one : ooooooo (laughing). 

Erepriss: shut up.

Heero: wanna go out tonight my friends and I were going out.

Erepriss: sure where is it. 

Heero: I'll pick you up soon.

Erepriss: Here's my address.

Heero: I already have it.

Everyone: ooooooooooo.

Erepriss: shut up. Any way how did you get it.

Heero: I got my ways.

Heero returned to the talbe with a Question in Relina's head.

Relina: what were you doing over there.And who were those girls.

Heero: Old friends.And some of your cousins like Serena,Priss,Erepriss,Sora, Hotaru.

Relina:ok 

Well that's chapter 1 well it's the intro chapter 1 is coming up soon that's the intro that's how They met up well the date is coming soon.SORRY no Humor 

it's coming on the next chapter. O please R+R Good review are important to me.


	2. RMAIA PART 2

part2

REMEMBER ME AS I AM PART 2.

~*~I dont own Gundam Wing so dont sue me ~*~

Chapter 1

Right now time 7:00

Ding-dong (the door bell)

Serena: Who is it.

Heero: It's Heero.

(Serena opens the door and Heero sits down on the couch)

Serena: Priss call Tiffany.

Priss: Erepriss!!!!!!!!!!!

Erepriss\Tiffany: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!

Priss: Heero here.

Erepriss: I'm coming.

( As she walked down the marble mansion stair cause every one glares at her) 

Well duh! Shes wear a dress she never wears them the dress is a red shiney short dress with a black sweater cover the dress but not to worry the sweater is open and some red heels shoes that is lace up. Her hair was up and flat twisted and curled all the way down.

Heero: you ready to go.

Erepriss: yeah.

They went out side to the limo in front every one was in there Duo,Relina,Trowa,Terri,Hilde,and every one else.

Everyone: Hi Erepriss\Tiffany.

Erepriss: Hi. (She sat down in the limo)

Relina: oh! Thats a good hair style.Who did it the Hair dresser.

Erepriss: I did.

Duo: Hey What up Tiff.

Erepriss: DUO!!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell.

Hilde: You really duo.

Erepriss: Yeah thats my homie.He helped me get back Mrs. Gram in the seventh grade twice by gluein her to the chair.Then when she sat down in the glue red paint goes all over her pants. (Girls you know what the red paint and the pants does)Then the second time was when we attached soome thing to the floor by the door so as soon as she steped on it a whole bunch of water ballon and ice water falls on her head.

Terri: You guys were bad.

Duo: no we wasn't.

Erepriss: Where are we going. I mean the name of the Resturant.

Trowa: Some `la play.

Erepriss: O that reminds me of my favorite Resturant `World lo `la play.

Terri: I think thats the Resturant were going to.

Nick: Yeah that's Heero's favorite Resturant.

Catherine: Yeah heard it's good there. You can spend the night there and celebrites come there well if you spend the night.

( There at the Resturant) 

Relina: Let's go inside (Relina was so rushey she triped on her heel fell and busted her ass).

(every one was laughing)

Erepriss: Are you ok ? (still laughing)

Relina: Yeah.

(every one went in side they pick the salsa section )

Every one ordered their food.Plus the music was great.Heero asked Relina to dance but she couldn't dance salsa so he as Erepriss to dance . Well they danced very well ( I mean after all when they were younger they did a dance about salsa). When they sat down every one asked them questions.

Dorthey: Where did you to learn to dance so well.

Erepriss: We teached our selfs.

When they left the Resturant is was 12 0` Clock. So they told her she should spend the night.

Hilde: So she will sleep in Heero's room.

So since Duo and Heero are best friends they talk about things.So they went in the Kitchen.

Duo: So whats up buddy. (putting his hands over his head)

Heero: Look Duo I got a problem?

Duo: You really got a problem and you can't slove it. (laughing)

Heero: Look Duo i'm serious.I DONT LOVE ANY ONE RIGHT.

Duo: Right.

Heero: But.Ok look me and Erepriss are still boyfriend and girlfreind .We went out from since we were 7. But we never broke up.Since i'm seeing her again i'm starting to love her again,AND PLUS I'M MARRYING RELINA next week!!!!!!!!

Duo: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!! You love Erepriss.

Heero: Yes.

Then up stairs in Catherine's room was Erepriss and Catherine.They were talking to.

Catherine: Look Tiffany I got a problem and i need someone i can trust.

Erepriss: So what's the problem.

Catherine: Ok I LOVE TROWA but I can't tell him.

Erepriss: Cause your afraid that he wont love you back.Hold on I'm coming back.( she went to Trowa's room. She knocked on the door.)

Trowa: Come in.

Erepriss: Ok. (she entered the room)

Trowa: what's up.

Erepriss: Look Trowa this is a Question,And I need a honest answer.

Trowa: What's the Question.

Erepriss: Do you like Catherine in the boyfriend girlfriend way.

Trowa: Yes.

Erepriss: Well Trowa SHE LOVES YOU.

Trowa: Really.

Erepriss: Yeah.

( So Trowa went to Catherine' s room)

So when Trowa's got in the room he Kissed Catherine,Then they started to kiss on the bed leading them to strip.The two naked soul staired at each others body.Trowa made the first move.By Peachs -n- cream (eat a girl out) she felt good and then the hard part came Trowa stuck his Dick into Catherine Pussy. (But remember Catherine's a Virgin so it really hurt) Catherine was screaming (every one's room is sound proof)Trowa's name he stop so Catherine gave Trowa head (suck his dick).Trowa suck Catherine's titties,which made Trowa so start licking every part of Catherine's body.

Catherine: Trowa stop that enough for one night.

But they fell a sleep like that,And in Heero's room Erepriss and Heero Screwed to. Heero was supposely be sleeping on the floor but he found him self in his bed with Erepriss.(They did it before any way) When Heero and Erepriss were done( they did it for a hour plus he never did it with Relina before!he's screwing some one when he's getting married next week) they slept in the same bed well guesswhat happen in the morning at breakfast time. 

I can't tell you now you have to wait till the 2nd chapter.

Well that's chapter 1. chapter 2 is coming up soon that's chapter 1.That's how The date was morning part coming soon.

it's coming on the next chapter. O please R+R Good review are important to me.


	3. RMAIA PART 3

part2

REMEMBER ME AS I AM PART 3.

~*~I dont own Gundam Wing so dont sue me ~*~

Chapter 2

Right now time 5:00 am

Erepriss was the first to wakeup cause of her morning workout.Her work out last for at least 3 Hours.So the time now is 8:00.She came from the basement.Then went into the kitchen making Breakfast.Heero came down stairs and seen her in the kicthen but she diden't notice so he snuck in the kitchen put his arms around and french kissed her on the lips.Um she said but didn't push away till like 5 minutes later.

Erepriss: Hey your going to make me burn the food.

Heero: O I see your cooking now.

Erepriss: Be queit.

Heero: So what are you cooking.

Erepriss: Well I really don't know what everybody likes to eat so I'm making a buffet.

Heero: We have a cook for that.

Erepriss: I know her name is Lori-emily.

Heero: Ok but we have a cook for that.

Erepriss: I know I gave her the day off.

Heero: Why did you did that. 

Erepriss: I was trying to be nice.Well I'm finished any way.

So Erepriss and Heero went up stairs and got dress. (Erepriss is always prepared with clothes and plus they got dressed in the same room)When they both came down stairs every one was at the table eating.

Erepriss: Damn that was fast.

Terri: This is some good food.

Duo: Hell yeah!!!!!!

Terri: I guess Lori-emily really out done her self this time.

Hilde: Lori-emily cook better than she does before.

Nick: Yeah.

Catherine: Lori-emily didn't cook this someone else did I can tell I ate this cooking before.

Relina: So than who did.

Dorthey: I think it's..........

Catherine: Erepriss cooked this.

Relina: How did you know.

Catherine: Cause I tasted her food before.

Erepriss and Heero was coming down the stairs.Every one was stairing at them.Well of course

Relina: Nice cooking Ere.

Erepriss: What ever.

Dorthey: So Erepriss what were you doing up so early?

Erepriss: My morning work out.

Dorthey: No i mean when you were with Heero. (That's how much of a bitch she is)

Every one dropped the forks and knife into there plates.Duo was coughing.

Erepriss: I was cooking he came in the kitchen to get some thing drink and he decided to help me cook.

Dorthey: Are you sure?

Erepriss: Of course what else would I be doing.

Dorthey: Hey you never know.

Catherine: Dorthey why are you always trying to get at something?

Dorthey: O stop pretending Catherine you know in the inside your bad like last night. 

Catherine: Ya know Dorthey if you have to say something say it in my face. 

Dorthey: Ok

Dorthey went to Catherine's face and slaped her.Catherine punched Dorthey in the face so hard she fell to the floor then started stomping her out. Catherine got her in the head lock started punching her in the head.Relina came in and said stop it you 2 not in my house.

Dorthey\Catherine: Shut up bitch.

Relina: ok. (she sat back down)

So Erepriss came and broke it up.Dorthey nose was bleeding and her clothes was ripped.

Erepriss: You 2 better cut this shit out or else i'll fuck up the both of you. 

Nick: Advice for the both of you. Stay away from each other.

Duo: I disagree I wanna see a girl fight.

Trowa: Noin should have been here.

Erepriss: Yeah I agree.Any way my cousins are going to the beach today you guys wanna come.

Every one: I'M THERE.

well guess what happen at the Beach more action. 

I can't tell you now you have to wait till the 4th chapter.

Well that's part 3 part 4 is coming up soon that's part 3.That's how the was morning beach part coming soon.

it's coming on the next chapter. O please R+R Good review are important to me.


	4. RMAIA PART 4

part2

REMEMBER ME AS I AM PART 4.

~*~I dont own Gundam Wing or the Cars so dont sue me ~*~

just in case the setting is in Japsn

Chapter 3

Erepriss: Yeah I agree.Any way my cousins are going to the beach today you guys wanna come.

Every one: I'M THERE.

Erepriss: So everry one be at my house at 10:00 am.

Relina: I think we should go now and it will give me time to buy a new bathing suit.

Erepriss: Don't worry about we have a lot of bathing suits at my house that never wore.

Everyone: Lets go now.

Heero: It take her so long just to pick a bathing suit.

Hilde: How are we getting to your house .

Erepriss: Well you guys can take your cars.Teleport.Or maybe call Trunks and me can pick us up.

Everyone: We'll take our cars

Erepriss called for Trunks to pick her up and bring her Motorcycle

Heero: How are you getting to your house.

Erepriss: Heero clam down Trunks is going to pick me up.

Heero: Ok.

Terri: So is Trunks cute.

Erepriss: Is he please Terri he's beyond cute.He'll be here soome he drive fast.

5 minutes later

Ding-dong (Door bell)

Terri: Let me get the the door.

Erepriss: Ok.

Terri open the door and saw him.

Terri: Damn Erepriss you were right. Hi i'm Terri come in.

Trunks walk in side the house.

Erepriss: You brong it.

Trunks: Yeah.

Duo: So when do we leave !!!!!!

Nick: I guess now.

Erepriss: Yep.

So every one got out of the house every one had nice cars except Relina she had the pink car.

Heero 2001 Grand Jeep Cherokee v8 5.2 4 by 4.

Duo had a brand new Mecerdise-bens.

Trowa Toyota echo.

Wufei brand new 2001 Lexus.

Quatre Buic.

Nick 2001 Lincon.

Hilde brand new 2001 Porche.

Catherine 2001 Quest new.

Sally 2001 Jimmy Jeep new.

Dorthy 1999 Honda.

Terri 2001 Lexus new. 

Catherine: Cool you got A Motorcycle and Trunks. 

Everyone got in there cars and followed Erepriss and Trunks to the house.

Relina: So this is your house in the day time nice.

Erepriss: Un hu.

When they got in side you see Darian and Serena kissing on the couch.

Dorthey: NEVER SAW A FRENCH KISS THAT LONG.

Serena and Darian: O shit.

Erepriss: Try the Bedroom.

Erepriss There coming to the Beach with us.

Serena: ok

Erepriss can come in my room or watch tv.

Girls: Watch tv.

Boys: Your room.

The Guys followed Erepriss to her room they were playing playstation 2 .Then playstation for a a hour time now 9:20 am.

Erepriss: Sorry guy but you got to leave. Go with the other guys you can get some swim suit from them thats never been wore. Go to Trunks room.

All the guys see is the girl and serena with 4 bags in her hand .

when every girl got in the room they trew the bags on the bed emptyed them it was pure swin the guys did that also.Erepriss,Hilde, and Priss wore a tankini. Sally,Dorthey, and Relina wore a one piece .Serena,Sora,Mia, and Catherine wore a bikini.

whhen the finish picking there swim suit they went to the beach.

At first every one was play volley Ball then Quatre and Dorthey wanted to get a tan. Relina was making a sand castle.Erepriss,Duo,Heero,Hilde,Catherine,and Nick was swimming at first but then they started suffing. Serena,Terri,Priss,Sora,Mia,Sally and Relina were walking around talk.

Night fall came

Every one dicided to have a night picnic.When every one was sleeping Heero and Erepriss was walk along the beach. Then they started Wrestling as they fell to the beach floor Erepriss on top of Heero they started laughing at first then kissing and you know the rest.

well that's it when they wake up is going to be good. 

I can't tell you now you have to wait till the 5th chapter.

Well that's part 4 part 5 is coming up soon that's part 4.That's how the was beach when they wake up part coming soon.

it's coming on the next chapter. O please R+R Good review are important to me.


	5. RMAIA PART 5

REMEMBER ME AS I AM PART 5.

~*~I dont own Gundam Wing so dont sue me ~*~

just in case the setting is in Japsn

Chapter 4

Erepriss and Heero woke up finding them selfs on the beach looking around they noticed they need to get back to where everyone was sleeping but they didin't know Dorthey was awake.So they ran back to notice evey one was sleeping but Dorthey.

Dorthey: so where have you 2 been.

Erepriss: we went for a walk. 

Dorthey: by yourselfs does Relina know. 

Erepriss: no.

Dorthey: I think I should tell her.

Everyone: we just went for a walk thats all its we didn't do anything else.

Dorthey: and you except me to believe that.

Heero: HELL YEAH.

Dorthey: well I don't but I wont tell her.

Erepriss: thank you.

Dorthey: what ever.

Dorthey walked over to everyone and started slaping every one and kicking them to wake up.

Erepriss: I don't think thats a good idea.YOU MIGHT HIT CATHERINE.

Heero: I agree.

Dorthey: o yeah.

Everyone(except Catherine): damn you Dorthey

Dorthey: hey you guys get up.

Erepriss: Raise and shine you guys.

Relina: why now.

Terri: hello common sense Relina so we can go home.

Dorthey: yeah

Terri: but why now.

Trunks: Maybe cause most of the girls wanna leave now but I respect that.

Terri: at least some one respects us women

Dorthey: shut the fuck up Terri.

Trunks: Is there going to be a chick fight.

Duo: YEAH I SAY CHICK FIGHT CHICK FIGHT.

Nick: I AGREE CHICK FIGHT.

Erepriss: no chick fight.

Duo: why.

Erepriss: why not just wrestle and you guys let us girls watch you fight.

Nick: no way in hell am i fighting Heero.

Duo: I second that

Erepriss: What's the matter you scared.

Duo: Hell yeah Heero will kick my ass.

Dorthey: did you just know that Tiffany and Heero was gone when I woke up this morning.

Erepriss: yeah we were walking and he was telling me aout you guys and stuff I missed since I have'n seen him in so long.

Duo: what's wrong with that Dorthey.

Dorthey: They were buy theres self you never know what could happen

Catherine: you starting more shit again Dorthey.

Dorthey: I thought you were sleeping Catherine.

Catherine: well I wasn't.

Dorthey: well Heero did you tell Erepriss that your marrying Relina in 2 days.

Erepriss felt a sudden shock went trough her body.

Erepriss: YOUR GETTING MARRIED AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT.

Erepriss slapped Heero and was in tears that was the first time anyone ever saw her cry.

Erepriss:Heero who could you I mean you slept with me last night and now your marrying her.

Heero: Look the truth is I love you Relina and I were together but haven't kissed or had sex or anything I went out with her because I love you and I wanted to get you off my mind im sorry.

Erepriss: save it for someone who cares Heero.

Heero: Im sorry.

Erepriss: So am I im sorry I ever found you that's why im sorry.

She ran and ran never stopped running in tears she ran to her car and left everyone she drove to her house while everyone was left at the beach. Looking at Heero in shock

Relina: I can't believe you Heero.

Dorthey laughed in humor.

Catherine: DORTHEY SHUT UP IF ILL SHUT U UP.

Dorthey shuted up as quick as possible. Relina slapped Heero and walked away everyone got there stuffand went to there car and drove. When they got home Heero was in the kitchen Talking to Duo.

Heero: I can't believe she slapped me.

Duo: dude I think you hurt her feelings big time.

Heero: I didn't mean too

Duo: but you did call her and talk to her about it.

Heero picked up the phone and called Tiffany. She answered the phone.

Erepriss: hello

Heero: Erepriss im so sorry abou….

Before she could continue she hung up.

Duo: ta

Sorry abut this chapter guys you have to wait till next one to know the rest part 6 is coming up soon.Please r+r


	6. RMAIA PART 6

REMEMBER ME AS I AM PART 6.

Just in case you wanna know the setting is in Japan.

Duo: so what happen.

Heero: She hung up.

Duo: o well hey she stubborn just deal with it and I think you should go talk to Relina.

Meanwhile Heero and Duo was talking so was Relina and Dorthey.

Dorthey: so Miss Relina are you still going to marry Heero.

Relina: Of course I will.

Dorthey: Huh but why?

Relina: cause I don't wanna marry the other guy my brother wants me to marry and plus I would have a good reputation if IM marrying a Gundam pilot.

Dorthey: so your using him Miss Relina.

Relina: you believe what you wanna believe Dorthey.

So while Relina and Dorhtey were talking Heero was making his way up the stairs to her room .Heero knocked on her room door.

Relina: who is it?

Heero:Heero.

Relina: Heero I still wanna marry you.

Heero: What.

Relina: I said I wanna marry you.

Heero: Our Wedding it tomorrow you know that right.

Relina: yes I know and I still wanna marry you.

Heero: uhhh ok.

So at Erepriss's house Ere was in her room laying on her bed Crying. Serena Knocked on her door.

Erepriss: go away.

Serena: Look Tiffany Just let me come in I wanna talk to you.

Erepriss: no.

Serena: fine.

Serena opened Erepriss's dppr since she didn't lock It and closed the door behind her.

Erepriss: didn't I say I don't want you in here.

Serena walked over to Erepriss's bed and sat down but when she sat down the bed was wet of course she has been cry for long.

Serena: Tiffany are you ok.

Erepriss: IM fine.

Serena: you sure.

Erepriss: Yes.

Serena: so why are you still crying.

Erepriss: BECAUSE I LOVE HIM OK

Serena: I know you love him.

Erepriss: but why would he do this to me why.

Serena: that's something I can't answer Tiffany.

Erepriss: IM going to his wedding tomorrow.

Serena: What are you crazy?

Erepriss: No I want him to be happy well if there is a wedding.

Serena: it is I called the church the service is still there.

Erepriss: good so im going.

Serena: want me to come with you.

Erepriss: It doesn't matter

Serena: O great.

Erepriss: and he has the nerve to call me. Like I wanna talk to him after what he did I mean he's getting married and he 's sleeping with me a few night's before .

Serena: he probably wants you to forgive him.

Erepriss: I wont forgive him. What a bitch I fucking hate him now.

Serena: don't say that you know deep down you still like him your just mad at what he did I mean at least you too can be friends again.

Erepriss: Fuck being friends. Im disgusted with him.

Serena: ill leave now.

Erepriss: ok.

Erepriss fell asleep and did wake up until morning. She got up from her bed and went in the shower and took a nice warn shower for like about 30 mins. She came out of the shower and went in her room to get dressed. She got dressed in a black outfit like Alicia Keys did in the Vma's she went down stairs and saw Serena Dressed and Ready eating breakfast one the table.At the church was Relina walking around in her dress Bitching on her Cell phone talking to some one.Heero was Talking to Duo and the rest of the guys.

Relina is still talking on the phone in the brides dressing room with Hilde and the rest of the girls.

Relina(on the phone): hold on some one's on the other line.

(clicks over)

Relina: Hello.

Relina's mother: Hello.

Relina: Hi mommy. 

Relina's mother: Hi Relina how's my little girl.

Relina: im fine im getting married in like a hour.

Relina's mother: I know im in the church siting down.

Relina: Mommy do you know how happy I am.

Relina's mother: Probably Pretty happy.

Relina: of course. This is the best day of my life.

Meanwhile where Heero and Duo was there talking of course.

Duo: you nervous buddy.

Heero: why should I be im only doing this for one reason like I said to forget Tiffany.

Duo: I think you'll never forget her.

Heero: why do you say that

Duo: Well why were you calling her name in your sleep last night.Yeah and why do you look like your about to cry every time someone says her name.

Heero: I didn't call her name and im not crying I yawn which causes my eyes to water.

Duo: sure buddy sure.

Heero: ok so maybe that's true.

Duo: I knew it that was I first time I actually saw you cry. I figured your cold-Hearted and you don't love anyone.

Heero: well it seem that you don't know anything about me.

Duo: I guess so.

Heero: heh I need to get out of here.

Duo: and go here.

Heero: any where but here.

Duo: I know how about Erepriss's house.

Heero: NEVERMIND that I'll stay here for the hour.

Duo: why do you have to be so harsh about this you know you love her.

Heero: Duo lets get off the subject.

Duo: why do we have to get off the subject it normal are you scared Heero.

Heero: IM NOT SCARED DUO.

Everyone turned to look at Heero after whay he said.

Heero: stop looking at me.

Everyone turned around.Trowa walked over to Heero.

Trowa: Heero what't the matter I mean your Helling for no good reason.

Duo: Were disscussing the fact that he loves Erepriss and he 's scared to abmit is I mean Heero he was crying over her and didn't you hear him calling her name in his sleep last night.Heero loves her trust me.

Trowa: I think Duo is right Heero.If you act like that you must love her.

Heero: Would you 2 FUCK OFF ALREADY SHIT I KNOW I LOVE HER IM MARRYING RELINA TO FORGET ABOUT HER SHIT.

Duo: I wont.

Heero: fine then

Heero left the room and started walking down the chruch halls.

That's all you get you get for now stay update with the next chapter coming soon.

So what do you think Is next will Heero go to Erepriss's house.Will Relina and Heero get married stay tuned to the next chapter coming soon 


	7. RMAIA LAST PART

REMEMBER ME AS I AM PART 7.

~I don't Gundam wing so don't sue me~

Setting Japan

Erepriss and Serena outside and going to go into Serena's car. Serena got a brand new Jetta 2001.They got into the car and was driving to car to the church. Mean while Heero was walking around the church 30 minutes past and the ceremony was about to begin in like about 5 minutes so Heero figured he need to get back to the room. Heero went back in the room and saw Duo laughing at him.

Heero: what's so funny.

Duo: nothing really its just that a friend of mine is living inside of a lie.

Heero: so are you insisting im living in side of a lie.

Duo: I didn't say anything.

Heero grabbed Duo and trew him against the wall. Every one was staring at him.

Heero: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY.

Duo: I didn't say any thing.

Heero: IF I CAN RECALL I HEARD YOU SAY IM LIVING INSIDE A LIE.

Trowa went over to Heero and Duo.

Trowa: Heero what are you doing put him down.

Heero: mind your business Duo brought this on him self.

Trowa: but still your mind should be on something else like your wedding which about to start in 5 minutes.

Duo: yes I agree.

Heero dropped him Duo and walked away.

Duo: at least you could had to decency to not drop me on the floor next time.

Heero: there wont be a next time for you to get away like that.

Duo: Hey, I just said a friend of mine was living inside a lie I never said it was you.

Heero walked back over Duo.

Heero: I know for a fact you meant me.

Duo: yeah you think that ill be right back I need to get some thing to eat.

Duo walked out of the room and went to the nearest vending machine. He reached in his pocket to notice he had no money. So he looked around saw no one coming so he kicked the machine grabbed the soda and ran. He bumped into Hilde.

Hilde: stealing from a church what a disgrace.

Duo: I was thirsty and I had no money.

Hilde: I don't know what IM going to do with you.

Duo: Hilde can I borrow some money please.

Hilde: I left money at home I only brought my visa card just incase you asked me for some money.

Duo: Damn I need some money. Did I mention you look beautiful ? 

Hilde: stop sucking up your still not getting any money.

Duo: Damn it. 

Duo walked back to the room where the guys were. In the room where Relina was she was putting the finishing touches on her dress. Hilde walked back into the dressing room.

Relina: Stop touching me Dorthey your ruining my Dress.

Catherine: stop complaining Relina and get ready we all have to be out there soon.

Relina: but I have to look my best cause im the bride too.

Hilde: IM the bride too do you see my acting crazy.

Relina: and I still have my Mother on the phone.

Hilde hanged up Relina's phone. Grabbed Relina Straighten Relina's veal.

Relina: What are doing ?

Hilde: Helping you ready.

Relina pushed Hilde off of her.

Relina: I don't need your help.

Hilde: Who do you think your pushing.

Hilde slapped Relina so hard Duo could hear that.

Duo: what's was that some one probably got slapped by Hilde.

Relina was holding her face and started to cry. Catherine then got.

Catherine: ok what's the deal here. 

Hilde: I was trying to help her but she pushed me so I slapped her.

Catherine: o I thought something was wrong if that's the case Relina you should have never pushed her if she was trying to help.

Relina: that slap hurt.

Hilde: What ever.

Catherine: You guys its time we got to go. The Ceremony is starting.

Heero and Duo was at the alter waiting. Trowa and Catherine walked down the isles together. 

Relina and Hilde walked down the isles together.( you know the story about Relina and Hilde) So they were all at the alter and you the deal.

Misnter: Dearly beloved it we are.

Duo cut the Minster off.

Duo: just cut the crap and get to the point.

Minster: Do any one have anything against these people getting married of forever hold your peace. Just then Erepriss and Serena walked in. Heero stared at her. She took her seat and Serena sat next to her. Relina was staring at her too.

Relina(Whispering): Hilde what is she doing here.

Hilde(Whispering): I don't know.

Heero(Thinking): After what I did she still come she still must have some feelings for me.

Minster: Please repeat after me.

Duo: ok yata yata yata just get to the part and the take as your Husband and Wife people have places to got and people to see.

Minster: Fine, Duo do you take Hilde to be your law full wedded Wife.

Duo: yeah.

Minster: Hilde do you take Duo to be your lawful wedded Husand.

Hilde: yes I do.

Minster: Relina do you take Heero to be your lawful wedded husband.

Relina: of course I do.

Minster: Heero do you take Relina to be your lawful wedded.

Heero: I I…… I can't im sorry Relina but I can't pretend loving you I love some one else and that's Tiffany. IM sorry so I would like so say Tiffany would you marry me.

Erepriss: yes I will.

She ran out of her seat and over to him.

Heero kissed her.

Duo/Trowa/Hilde/Catherine/Terri/Nick: its about Time.

Heero: Minster change it around its Tiffany and me.

Minster: Heero do you take Tiffany to be lawful wedded Wife.

Heero: Yes.

Minster: Tiffany do you take Heero to be your lawful wedded Husband.

Erepriss: its Erepriss and yes I do.

Minster: now I pronounce Husband and Wife you may Kiss the bride.

Duo kissed Hilde and Heero Kissed Erepriss. Erepriss broke the kiss.Relina was pissed she went to slap Erepriss but Erepriss grabbed Relina's hand and punched her in the face.

Relina: son of a bitch I think you broke my nose you bitch.

Erepriss: I hope I did.

Relina walked out of the church and her Mother following behind.

Erepriss: slut.

7 Years later Heero and Erepriss had 2 kids 5 Year old boy 2 year old girl. Heero works at a lawyer and Erepriss work as a surgeon. Duo and Hilde were separated cause if Duo money problems. Trowa and Catherine were engaged Quatre and Dorthey were married even tho Dorthey was cheating on him. Terri found her self dating Trunks. Serena and Darian were married. Nick was dating Priss. Mia was Pregnant with Ryo's baby and Hotaru still doesn't have a boyfriend.

THE END. 

I hope you liked the ending this is the longest story I ever I hope you enjoy is as much as I enjoyed writing it thank you very much. Keep it real BK LIVIVN IT UP BK= BROOKLYN Peace out.


End file.
